


Perfect Love

by Cinnabeebon



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kurt/Klaine is mentioned but not in a friendly way, M/M, Soulmate AU, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabeebon/pseuds/Cinnabeebon
Summary: Love needed to be built on, cultivated, put together carefully like flowers plucked out precisely for a perfect arrangement and watered and tended to in order to thrive.Blaine's planning his wedding, and it's going to be perfect because he's marrying his soulmate, and that could only mean a perfect relationship with a perfect ending. Right?It's a short soulmate au with a little twist. Also I guess loosely based off of the Wedding Planner in the sense that I've never seen the Wedding Planner, but Sebastian is a very enamored hotel owner who also helps plan weddings.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butsinceimetyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/gifts).



> For @Butsinceimetyou for the Seblaine Gift Exchange! Thank you so much to everyone on tumblr for setting it up!! (and seriously, casey's the queen of Seblaine, absolute legend at fic writing. Her work is some of the best I've ever seen, please check it out). Sorry it's so late, but life just finds a way to get in the way no matter what, amiright?
> 
> I've never written a soulmate au before so bear (bare?) with me. I hope it's done correctly ^.^

“-I might even say that I’m the luckiest person in the world. Love is important, the people you love are important, and I consider myself blessed to have found the most amazing person to love- ugh, no. I can do better.”

It should be perfect. But for some reason, Blaine couldn’t help but feel like there was something missing. Which was stupid! Here he was practicing his vows in the perfect venue that he and Kurt had picked out, so that meant their wedding would be perfect and his vows had to be perfect. So why couldn’t he just get them out perfectly?

“You know, if you’re looking for tips I’ve heard a few of these speeches before.” A voice rang out over the empty ballroom. In a few months it would be decked out glamorously to their perfect specifications, but for now it was just bare. Except for the person whose voice had just rang out from the grand entrance.

And grand it was. Around this mystery man was an arch of brick with intricate carvings, lit up by the floor to ceiling windows behind it. Again, even the sunlight was perfect. The light seemed to suit the stranger well, though. Very well. Well enough that he couldn’t even be jealous about it. But he probably shouldn’t be staring this much.

“I’m sorry, I thought I would be alone,” Blaine stammered out quickly. He couldn’t believe that this stranger had heard his wedding vows and – well, he probably shouldn’t feel embarrassed about the vows seeing as everyone would hear them in due time, but it still felt wrong. “I was told I’m meeting with the hotel owner. They told me to wait in here.”

“Well, you got your guy.” The stranger pushed off of the brick column and Blaine got a good look at just how tall he was. And young. Way too young to own a hotel… “Yeah, I know that look,” mystery man said with a grin that nearly threw him off, “my family owns the place.”

“Family? So you’re the owner’s son. Um…”

“Sebastian,” the stranger supplied. His voice was so smooth. “Sebastian Smythe.” He stood in front of Blaine now, one hand held out for a handshake. Blaine returned it, realizing he could now look up at him they were so close.

“Yeah, sorry. I just thought- Um, Kurt- my fiancé was here last week and he said the owner was a woman.” Not a tall, handsome, amused young man.

“My mother,” Sebastian explained with a shrug. “But she was called out of the country to deal with an event emergency, and my parents decided I could take over here for the summer.”

Oh. That might throw a wrench in Kurt’s perfect plan, but Blaine wasn’t too worried. Even though you couldn’t exactly judge someone’s competency by the way they looked, but Sebastian had an air of confidence around him. Just in the way he walked and held himself he could tell that they were in good hands.

“So I take it you’re Blaine?” Sebastian was looking at him expectantly and he quickly snapped himself out of his anxious stupor.

“Yeah, sorry.” He needed to pull himself together.

“It’s all good.” Sebastian dismissed his unease with a smile, and some of the nerves he’d been feeling melted away. “Like I said, this isn’t my first time watching people get married. You’ve all got that fiancé brain, or whatever it is. Don’t worry, I’m here to help.”

For the first time in a while, Blaine actually believed it when someone told him that.

They had to go over the logistics of the wedding and the ensuing reception. Plans, diagrams, seating arrangements. Kurt should be here with him for it all, but he was busy so Blaine had to do it alone.

Or not so much alone, Sebastian assured him once it came out that it was only going to be Blaine today. In fact, he was more than happy to take some extra time with him, and they retreated to the old bar in the hotel to get down to business more comfortably.

Sebastian certainly knew how to impress. He probably should’ve expected it, considering the guy was the literal heir to a hotel fortune, but Blaine consistently forgot about that part because Sebastian was just so… _fun_.

He started having a good time before he even realized it. They chatted around a couple of drinks and let the logistics of the wedding fade to the background once Sebastian had the waiter put in a food order for them.

Blaine turned to him, still curious about how he’d ended up lucky enough to have this guy invested in his wedding. “So a summer job as the hotel’s event coordinator? That has to be fun, you get to see all the weddings and stuff.”

The quiet chuckle Sebastian let out suggested otherwise. “Yeah, I don’t know about that. Weddings aren’t really my idea of a great time.”

“What? They’re so much fun though!”

“Yeah, I don’t think I need to sit through two peoples’ wild, passionate, completely unoriginal declarations of love for each other. It’s all the same. And half of it isn’t even real.”

“Mine’s real,” Blaine insisted. He saw the crinkle of doubt in Sebastian’s nose (it was kind of cute, if he was being honest). “No, really. Kurt and I are soulmates even.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, who wouldn’t want to get married to their soulmate?”

That obviously struck a chord with him. “I don’t know. Getting tied down to someone just because some birthmark told you to…” Sebastian lifted a shoulder.

“Well you have a mark, don’t you?”

Everyone did, obviously. Even Sebastian. He watched as he unbuttoned his jacket cuff (woah, he made that look _way_ too good) and rolled up his sleeve. Right over his wrist it sat – two small black dots right next to a tendon. It was… a little unremarkable, to be honest. Blaine would have expected more for a man like Sebastian. “Underwhelming, right?” Sebastian laughed. “It’s whatever,” he muttered around his glass of wine. “I don’t really believe in that stuff anyway.”

“I do,” Blaine said, not at all perturbed. “It’s who you’re meant to spend the rest of your life with.” He spoke up a little and Sebastian leaned in so he could hear better, and they were hunched over the table together. For someone who didn’t really believe in that stuff, he seemed incredibly interested in what Blaine had to say. “It’s- you know, it’s a deeper love than you’ve ever felt before. It’s that feeling of looking in someone’s eyes and just knowing it’s right.”

Sebastian blinked at him. He tilted his head and looked him in the eye. “And Kurt’s that person for you?”

Yes, Blaine’s mind said immediately. They had matching soulmarks; a rose on Blaine’s collarbone and one on Kurt’s shoulder. But when he went to open his mouth to emphasize their connection nothing came out. He stammered a bit and uttered out an, “of course,” but it lacked the feeling he was used to.

“It’s okay if you’re not sure,” came the quiet voice next to him, sounding much more somber than Blaine thought he could be.

He was sure though. He had to be. Because if he wasn’t, then this wasn’t a perfect wedding, it wasn’t _Kurt’s_ perfect wedding, and if Blaine ruined it-

“Hey.” A hand waved in front of his face. “Hey, relax, gorgeous. Take a drink. You haven’t done anything wrong, Blaine. Trust me, everyone gets cold feet.”

“They do?” He nearly sputtered. “Wait, I’m not getting cold feet.”

“No, really. I’ve seen plenty of these, some people freak out way worse. Don’t worry, this is normal.” Sebastian grinned at him, and his anxiety started to fade away. Something about his smile just had Blaine captivated.

“Well, it’s not cold feet,” he insisted, the tightness in his chest loosening. “Kurt and I met in high school. It’s fate, you know? We compared soulmarks and ours matched and it’s just – not everyone gets that.”

This time it was Sebastian’s turn to be surprised. He frowned. “Wait, you guys met and just decided that you should be together because of your marks?” Of course. That’s how it went. He told Sebastian as much and only got a wry smile in return. “Don’t get me wrong, if I found someone like you I’d wanna hold on to you as tight as possible too, but didn’t you guys want to hang out first? Talk? Get to know each other on awkward dates?”

Didn’t they? Blaine thought back to it, thought back to how once he and Kurt had met they had almost immediately decided they were destined to be together. Because that’s how it worked. He answered Sebastian’s question with one of his own, ignoring the blush that had risen onto his face at the quick compliment, “what would you do if you met yours right now?”

He took a long sip of his drink. “Ask him what his favorite cocktail is.”

“And why would that be the first thing you do?”

“Because if it’s a piña colada we wouldn’t be able to work. I hate the taste of pineapple, even on someone I’m kissing.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, but his amusement with Sebastian grew even more. “Even if you knew you were meant to be you’d brush your soulmate off for something like that?”

Sebastian’s gaze flashed back to him. Once again, he was acutely aware of how close they were at the table. Hands almost touching before Sebastian picked his up. “I’d brush them off for anything I don’t think is right. ‘Meant to be’ doesn’t exist, you know.” He punctuated his statement with air quotes and all. Blaine frowned and he amended what he was saying, “to me. It doesn’t exist to me, because if I wanted to have a relationship – and I wouldn’t – I would want one that I build myself.”

When he put it that way, chasing someone who wasn’t your soulmate didn’t seem so crazy. It wasn’t like he and Kurt had put in too much work before they’d agreed to be together forever. And maybe if they had he wouldn’t be biting his nails over potential placemats, because they’d be doing all of this together.

His thoughts drifted away from Kurt and back to what Sebastian had said, though. “You wouldn’t want a relationship? Like ever?”

“What’s the point? Relationships, feelings, love… it’s all messy. Trust me, I’ve seen enough people struggle through it.”

Blaine looked down at the table for the first time in a while, back to the potential color schemes once more.

Sebastian must have picked up on his nerves again. “But… that’s just me. I’m sure you’re great at it, killer. I mean, come on. Who else would be doing all this work for their fiancé? Definitely not me.” He put a comforting hand on Blaine’s shoulder, but pulled it away before he could get too used to the warmth.

For the rest of the night he was able to forget about his wedding nerves while they talked, though. Sebastian’s voice washed over him in that dim corner of the bar. And the more they talked, the more he could see why he didn’t have to worry at all about a perfect wedding as long as Sebastian was at his side. Or, well, in charge. It was Kurt that was going to be at his side, in the end.

He even got some good suggestions for specialty cocktails to be served, and even a few other pointers that Sebastian had picked up over the years (mason jar centerpieces were apparently _so out of style now_ ) and Blaine took note of them all to take home.

And all too soon he realized he’d be getting home late. It was only well after a few drinks that he realized he should hurry home to his soon to be husband. Blaine gathered up his things and thanked Sebastian for a great night (honestly the best he’d had in a while) and hurried out, eager to show Kurt how many details they’d ironed out.

* * *

The thing Blaine didn’t count on though, was how much Kurt _hated_ Sebastian. And he hadn’t even met the guy! At first he was just pissed that Blaine came home late, even though he’d texted he’d be out late, and that he’d been going over the wedding details with someone else. He knew it was jealousy, and probably just stress, so he tried not to be too contrarian with Kurt.

But Sebastian owned the venue. And someone had to help him set up the wedding, even though Blaine would prefer that it would be his own soon-to-be husband. He didn’t bring that up in front of Kurt, though. No, he took the high road and let Kurt shoot down every single one of his ideas.

Then he would meet up with Sebastian the next day and they’d go over decorations and seating arrangements and somehow Sebastian would be able to work Kurt’s criticisms into every detail and find a way to fix it all. The gray hair that Blaine would feel coming on at home would disappear every time he was able to explore the intricacies of wedding planning in the city with Sebastian.

One afternoon in particular he decided he felt especially bad about, because this was stuff he was supposed to be doing with Kurt. It was couple stuff. But the bakery was booked solid for cake tastings, and Kurt didn’t understand that he couldn’t schedule an audition at the same time as one of these, so Blaine had to call in Sebastian for backup.

It had turned out to be one of the best afternoons he’d had in a long time.

“Let’s flip a coin for it,” Sebastian had suggested when they were torn between an almond or a vanilla base.

“This is my wedding, you know,” Blaine had reminded him with a laugh still surrounding his words, “shouldn’t it just be what I want?”

“Well I’m the guest of honor. You’d think you’d wanna please me.”

Sebastian’s confidence had nearly won him over. And if he caved on almond in the end, it was only because he really did think it would pair nicely with the champagne, and not because he and Sebastian had matching grins the entire time. Blaine’s face had hurt the rest of the day he’d been smiling so much.

That’s how it had went with every appointment he had with Sebastian. For a few hours a day he could forget how stressed he was and just have fun with the planning, which Sebastian insisted was what was supposed to happen when someone was going to get married.

The problem, in the end, came down to the fact that Kurt never seemed happy with what he was doing for them. When he did find the time to review the plans he always wanted to change something, or add something, and it was starting to add on to an existing strain to their relationship that Blaine had only just started to recognize.

Blaine didn’t even know what he’d done wrong this time. One second they were arguing about the centerpieces, the next they were shouting at each other until he couldn’t take it anymore. This wasn’t supposed to happen when he’d already given up so much to make it _perfect_. Their words grew louder until he just couldn’t stand it anymore. They weren’t supposed to be screaming at each other. Soulmates didn’t do that.

Before he could break permanently Blaine grabbed his coat and fled, Kurt’s voice following him down the stairs of the building.

It ended at the street. He started walking, not caring about which direction, or the cold that nipped at his face. This was supposed to be the perfect wedding. They were _soulmates_ , how come Kurt just couldn’t be happy with what they had?

He didn’t realize he was crying until he came to the familiar entrance to the hotel he was supposed to be getting married at in a few months. This place, with its marble floors in the entrance and the chandelier that he subtly avoided standing under every time he came in, this place had started to feel more like a home. He reached up to wipe at his face before his tears could freeze on his cheeks and stepped inside. What was he doing here? Oh, right, Sebastian was staying here while he was in the city. Working for him. With him. And who else should he go talk to?

Blaine put his head down under the soft, unintrusive lighting, and headed to the elevators. He’d already memorized the room number so it didn’t take long to find his way there. And then he was in front of Sebastian’s door and only when he’d already knocked did he regret what he just did. Because what if Sebastian was busy? He had his own life, he liked to party and have fun, and he probably didn’t want to see a client of his crying on a Friday night no matter how much their friendship had grown and-

“Blaine?” Sebastian was right in front of him now. The door was open and Sebastian was in front of him, wide eyed in nothing but pajama pants. Any other time Blaine might have stared harder, but all his concentration right now was spent in not breaking down completely. “Did I miss a meeting or- Woah. Are you crying?”

So far he’d never seen Sebastian speechless, but through his tears Blaine watched him struggle for words. “Kurt and I got in a fight,” he got out around a deep breath.

That snapped Sebastian out of his shock. He blinked, accepting the words, then nodded and stepped aside, opening the door a little wider. Blaine almost expected him to say, ‘I told you so,’ but he didn’t. He just ushered Blaine in with a gentle hand on his back.

He hadn’t realized just how much he needed an understanding ear until now. The words just started to spill out; his frustration, his fears, his… his reluctance at all of this. And it was reluctance. He couldn’t go through with this. 

The judgement he feared would be coming for his second thoughts didn’t happen though. They were on the couch now and Sebastian had somehow managed to get his coat off and get a blanket around his shoulders. It was warm under his hands and Blaine pulled it tighter around himself. “You’re not- You’re not surprised, are you?”

“No,” he almost smiled, but it was sweeter than the sarcastic one that Blaine was used to seeing on his face. “Like I said, I’ve seen this stuff before.”

“Right, because you’re like, hotel heir and wedding expert all in one,” he sniffed, wondering if his engagement was going to be just another one to add to Sebastian’s ever-growing list of reasons why relationships never worked out.

Still, there was no judgement in his friend’s eyes when he looked over at him. “Blaine, it’s not a bad thing for you to want to do what’s right for you.”

“But-”

“There’s not a ‘but’, here. How do you expect you two to work if you’re just worried about what he wants?” Sebastian’s arm wrapped around him. “I know I’m not really an expert on relationships, but that doesn’t sound like a good one.”

He was sweet and sardonic just as only Sebastian could be. And for some reason he couldn’t explain, it was exactly what Blaine needed to hear. He nodded slowly, pulling in a deep breath as a gentle hand rubbed over his back.

For the first time in a while, he felt cared for. Why hadn’t he felt cared for before?

“We- we’re supposed to be getting married soon,” he said softly, around all of the shock. “I’m not supposed to be feeling like this.”

“Well, I don’t think you guys were supposed to be fighting so much either.”

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but he really couldn’t think of anything to say besides “I know.”

Oh no. Were they going to have to cancel the wedding? Because he really couldn’t go on with all this fighting, but there didn’t seem to be any other way out besides the dreaded break up. He buried his head in his hands and held back another round of sobs. They had an entire wedding planned, everyone they knew was coming to watch them get married because they were in love and they were _soulmates._

“Hey, Blaine.” Gently, Sebastian’s hands pried his own from his face. “It’s okay,” he said softly over the quiet sound of Blaine sniffling. “It’s okay, just look at me. It’s okay.”

Blaine did just that. He looked up at him through watery eyes, into Sebastian’s own eyes. The hands around his own tightened for a moment, giving him an encouraging squeeze. “Blaine,” he started, “I’ve never met anyone who deserves to have that stupid, sappy movie love more than you.” Despite himself, Blaine felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “You’ve just got so much love to give, and you do it so selflessly. And I’ve been watching you bend over backwards at every corner just to give Kurt what he wants but it’s about time that you do what you want for yourself. It’s okay to do something for yourself.”

He wanted to argue it, but he’d never seen Sebastian look so earnest before, even if he was as sure of himself as ever.

“You’re special, Blaine. I’m just-” he sighed and for a second he wavered, eyes darting away, “I’m just really sorry that you’re not loved the way that you should be.”

Something about the way Sebastian said it made the breath catch in his throat. He swallowed back another wave of tears at the sudden conflicting emotions and turned his left hand, holding Sebastian’s right in his own. His fingers brushed over the skin of his wrist where he knew that soulmark sat untouched and unused.

“But Kurt and I- I feel like I should try harder, you know? We’re soulmates, I can’t just give up on that.”

Sebastian shook his head. “You have to stop looking at it like that. If you were soulmates – _true_ soulmates – wouldn’t it be important that you build your relationship into something manageable? Something that’s built to last? I- okay, I won’t be sappy, but maybe soulmates should be built off of, I don’t know, love, instead of just the thought of a stupid happily ever after.”

Through the haze of fear and anxiety the words slowly sunk in. Maybe he had a point. Love needed to be built on, cultivated, put together carefully like flowers plucked out precisely for a perfect arrangement and watered and tended to in order to thrive.

And maybe one of those flowers was something like this. Safety. The safety of crying his eyes out next to someone and not feeling judged, not being made to feel like he was manipulating the situation or looking for sympathy. This was just how he was, and this person right here could accept him for it.

He wiped at his face and leaned into Sebastian’s touch, wondering how else love should feel. Maybe he’d get a chance to know what real love feels like. Sebastian’s head turned towards his and he felt the smallest kiss press against his temple.

One thing he knew for certain now was that at least he could feel peace.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sound of the ocean. Waves crashing onto the beach and the occasional seabird call were his morning alarm today. He allowed himself a moment of peace in it all as he opened his eyes and took a deep breath of ocean air.

A whole year after he’d broken things off with Kurt and Blaine was pretty sure he’d never felt such a long stretch of happiness in his life. It probably helped that he was with someone who loved him just as much as he loved back, too. Blaine stretched under the covers, drinking in the much-needed vacation.

This was pure bliss. Contentment. He’d gone too long without it.

Before he could think on it more, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Sebastian’s mouth was warm at his neck, but his boyfriend hardly did anything more than tug him closer. Blaine reveled in the rightness of it all. He brushed his fingers over the forearm that rested against his skin and just breathed with Sebastian.

Eventually he glanced down, tracing his fingertips over Sebastian’s long fingers, then down to his wrist, where he stopped in mild curiosity. “When did you do this?” he asked, thumb poised over the small black heart stamped on warm skin.

“Hm?”

“Your soulmark. Did you draw over it?” He smiled. “That’s cute.”

“I didn’t draw anything,” Sebastian mumbled, still attached firmly to his back.

Blaine held back the urge to laugh. “Then why’s it different? You don’t have to hide it from me if you’re trying to be cute, you know.”

“I’m not _trying_ at anything.” There was the smallest shift and he could feel Sebastian peering over his shoulder, looking at his wrist. He flexed his arm under Blaine’s hold. “Don’t pretend like this wasn’t you. You changed yours too.”

Blaine turned his head to catch his eye, amusement sparkling in his own. “I didn’t change anything.”

A stubborn frown appeared on Sebastian’s face. He brushed his thumb over where Blaine’s soulmark was inscribed onto his skin. Then did it again, as if trying to rub out ink. “Well, yours is a heart too. The same exact one,” he muttered.

Blaine tried the same thing, brushing his thumb over the mark on Sebastian’s skin in turn. Nothing happened. It didn’t wipe away. It was just set as it was. “How does that…?” he trailed off, unsure of what exactly he was looking at. The soulmarks had changed. Could that happen? Apparently it could, because it just had.

“Does this mean we’re…?”

“Soulmates,” Blaine finished breathlessly.

Sebastian’s hand turned, finding his to hold onto. “So, we’re, what? Meant to be?” It was probably meant to be flippant, but Blaine could hear the grin in his voice. A smile broke out onto his own. He turned enough so he could look at his boyfriend fully and Sebastian caught his eagerness before he could get the words out. “Don’t say it-“

“I told you so.” He would be more smug if he wasn’t overwhelmed with excitement, or joy, or whatever this wonderful feeling was.

Their love – the one they grew and treasured together – was good enough for them. The world shaped itself around them in order to match, and Blaine really wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
